The fights over Fionna
by liani03
Summary: Will this love triangle ever end? To what lengths are they prepared to go? Can Fionna take this much stimulation? Find out exactly what happens to her in this story rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna was on a date with Gumball. It was nice, she had enjoyed it. It really has been a long time since they were together like this. The date was already coming to an end. They were walking along when suddenly Gumball stops, grabs her hand and takes her behind a tree. "Whooa, what's wrong Gumball?" Fionna was genuinely confused. He was holding both her hands and looked straight into her eyes "I need to say something… Fionna I…" as he's trying to get the words out he leans in… Just then they hear a sound coming from behind. Gumball turns and sees a shocked Marshall. "What the hay Gumbutt!?" He takes a step closer "Let go of her; She promised me we'd go leaf-gliding this afternoon" "Oh yea" Fionna tries to speak, but Gumball holds Fionna more closely. "What makes you think we're done here?" "You son of a-" Marshall was just about to beat him when out of nowhere Flame prince appears and starts chanting something. "what the? Who invited you!?" Fionna recognizes that chant from somewhere but can't quite put her finger on it. He finishes the chant. "Sorry 'bout this Fionna…" He grabs her face, leans in and kisses her, swapping spit along the way. Fionna's eyes are wide. Then, just as he pulls away she starts turning a certain shade of blue. He grabs her arm and pulls her close, out of Gumball's reach. "DON'T touch her" He snarls. Gumball again grabs her other arm "She had a date with ME today" Marshall grabs her waist "She promised ME we'd go leaf-gliding now" Flame pulls hard on his end "Well IM her boyfriend" "yeah, self-proclaimed" Gumball retorts. They are fighting harder now. Insulting themselves and grabbing Fionna "uuhh guys? Stop. Please" Her voice barely heard amidst the entire ruckus. She was also still a bit delirious from that kiss Flame prince gave her… Marshall had had enough. He grabbed tighter on Fionna's waist "Hold on tight." He told her, and jumped into the air with her and they flew away. "Dammit, we can't fly" said Gumball while looking up.

Up in the sky Marshall flew with Fionna. "thanks Marshall, there was no telling what could have happened there" Fionna was relieved, that was more than she could handle. "No prob, I was getting sick of them anyways." They flew a little longer. "I'm taking you back to the treehouse, it's already too late out" Fionna hadn't noticed; It was nightfall.

They arrived at the treehouse. He puts Fionna down "Thanks for taking me home Marshall" "Don't worry about it; you can always count on me y' know?" "yeah" …Marshall hesitated a bit before saying his next words "Fionna, I want you to know…or have wanted to let you know for a long time that… Well, I like you… as more than a friend" Fionna was still trying to comprehend what he just said when a pink blush showed across her face "Don't worry!" Marshall said, before she jumped to conclusions "I won't do anything to you today, not like those guys." I don't even need to hear your answer right now. I can wait; I've waited an eternity, I can wait a single night. You need to rest." "Marshall…" Fionna smiled at him "thanks"… He smiled back "well enough seriousness!" Marshall laughs "this is worse than when Gumbutt debuted as a comedian" "haha yeah" It was funny watching him trying to make jokes about zanoids or whatever, she recalled…"anyways, see you tomorrow" "tomorrow?" "We're still up for leaf-gliding right?" "riight I did promise you, didn't i?" Fionna laughs "ok then see you!" "Good night" Marshall flies away.

Fionna enters her house. There was nothing but silence… and a smell "I need a shower" she says and walks into her bathroom. She turns the water on, undresses and steps into the bath. As she is washing her hair she thinks 'Cake isn't back yet from Mochro's… Hmm, I guess I'll watch some movies or something before going to bed" She turns off the water faucet, steps out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and walks into her room. "Now where'd I put my…" /"Fionna…"/ She heard a strangely familiar voice coming from the corner of the room, she turned back and freezed- it was Flame prince… "Fionna" He said again walking towards her this time. Her body turned that shade of blue again, must be a reaction, she thought. Or should have thought. Because she couldn't think anymore. Flame was already touching her, his hands slowly exploring her back, still a bit wet from the shower. He hugged her. And hugged her hard. She stumbled a bit and then they both fell onto the bed. Her towel was half undone, and Flame prince was on top of her. Her hair was layered all over the bed. "Fionna, I don't want to give you to any other man. You are mine and I will forever love you… Promise me you won't go back to them again" How could he be so calm!? Fionna thought she was going insane! –well he is innocent for some things (some might say innocently sexy or something) …no idea. "I won't let you get hurt again" he continued. Just then Gumball's voice was heard. "Flame prince WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he had entered the room and saw the scene. "Be quiet, it's my turn to talk to her!" "I don't see you talking buster, all you're doing is taking a girl's chastity!" "I am not!" He stood up. As they started fighting again, Fionna was trying to form coherent thoughts again. 'okay, Fionna think. What is happening?' they were in her house, fighting about stupid things. She was sick of this. Sick of all the fighting. She didn't know what she was supposed to do but she was going to do something! She stood up "would you guys jUST Stop…" They had paid attention to her, but she didn't understand… they were staring wide-eyed at something. What? She looked down and saw the thing that was attracting so much attention. Her towel was on the floor. Everybody was frozen. The room turned into a landmine field… Just then Marshall burst into the room "WHATS GOING ON IN HEr-" he looked in the direction. "Oh."

"EVERYBODY GET OUUT!" Fionna screamed so loud the birds on the roof flew away and all three of them ran out in a hurry.

Later, they were kneeling on the grass while Fionna (fully clothed) was scolding them. "We're sorry". "I don't want to hear anymore" She was pissed. "First you fight each other over me like I'm some toy or something and you want to monopolize me or my feelings or I don't even know anymore but what I do know is that this has to stop. Now." Everyone was quietly listening to her. "And why would you even in my house anyways!?" "I wanted to talk to you…" said a guilty Flame prince "I haven't seen you in forever and I thought we could talk alone" … "I got worried." Said Marshall with his cheeks puffed out "So I stayed outside to watch the house in case these morons came back, and I'm GLAD I did!" he said looking in Gumball's direction. "Oh like you're a SAINT! I wonder what else did you 'keep watch over' outside the house" Marshall blushed. He was caught off guard. How smart was this guy!? "That's it!-" "ENOUGH!" Fionna stopped them before they would even start. "I am putting an end to this!" "How?" asked Flame prince… "I know what I have to do." Said Fionna with a determined heart.

Fionna has made her resolve. What will she do? ((Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the story up until now. I don't know if I will finish it or not. Depends on what Fionna will do… Sorry -_-' maybe I can put in those extra pages but I'm still not sure… Either way, I really hope you liked it. I try to put my readers in mind when I write a story. I want to know what's your favorite pairing? ^_^ Leave me a comment with your opinions. )) FionnaxFlame prince -or- FionnaxMarshall Lee -or- FionnaxGumball … It also may affect the development later if I choose to continue it thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Gumball

"Okay, listen up" said Fionna "Here's what's going to happen" The guys sat patiently, waiting to hear what Fionna was about to say. "I will spend an evening with each of you separately. You will only have a few hours to prove yourself to me WITHOUT any interruptions from the others, and then I'll… Choose, I guess…" She blushed. Ugh "Got it!?" They all nodded in agreement and then stood up "We start tomorrow"

Fionna wakes up… "Today's the day." She yawns a bit before getting out of bed. After going to the bathroom she starts getting dressed. She puts on a jean skirt, and then pulls on a pink t-shirt with a blue cardigan on top; her lucky socks and same old shoes. Brushes her hair and puts on her hat. Ready. Well almost ready. She looks through her closet a bit before finding that purse that cake made her some time ago for a special occasion. It was made using the material from one of her backpacks so it had a resemblance. She didn't want to go too different. Fionna looked in the mirror one last time, then decided to go down and get breakfast.

Cake was back. She must have come while I was asleep -Fionna thought. Good thing she hadn't come back before that 'incident' was resolved. Fionna went into the kitchen a poured herself some cereal. "Mornin' Cake" "Morning" Cake looked over to where Fionna was and saw that she was dressed "what you doin' today, sweet pie?" … "Oh I'm just gonna hang out with the boys" Fionna answered nonchalantly with a mouth full of cereal. Just then the doorbell rang. "Okay baby, just be careful. And be home by ten" "I will" She went to get the door. She knew who it was before even opening it. Gumball. Of course he was first. "He-llo Fionna; Good day. Well I should say Good morning but it's already past noon" "hehe yeah" She was embarrassed to admit she'd just woken up but she had a feeling he already knew. "G'day Prince Gumball" she said mimicking his voice. He laughed "Okay okay. You ready to go?" "Yeah, let me get my purse" Wow a purse? That's different –Gumball thought. He liked it. And so they went…

"THIS is where you wanted to go?" Surprisingly they were at the movies. Fionna was expecting a Grand ball or something. Well he was wearing casual clothes… The place was naturally dark at all times of the day so you could pretty much come see a movie at any time. "Yeah, I've never been here"

"You've never been to the movies!?" she was shocked "well no, I mean when I watch movies it's usually during movie club at your house and back at the kingdom" Fionna remembered the first time she came here… It was with Marshall Lee. Cake had said that there had to be weird romance-initiation rituals and whatnot but we decided to go as friends. Friends… She recalls Marshall's confession again –She was deep in thought when Gumball snapped her out of it. "Hey Fionna, where should we sit?" "uuhm… At the hood of that car is fine" They made their way into their seats.

Gumball had bought popcorn. He took a piece and almost spit it out, (remembering the gentleman he was supposed to be) "You didn't like it?" Fionna asked. It was rare to see him disliking things. "blehh. It's too salty. It tastes something fowl; I only eat sweet things" Fionna thought for a moment. "Hold on" she searched around in her purse. "I'm going to teach you a little secret" She pulled out a packet of sugar "I found one of these packet thingies on one of my adventures. Here, if you put sugar on the popcorn… Done! Taste it" he took a piece. "Mmm! Tasty!" he actually did like it. Then out of the blue he started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" "heheh only you would bring something like sugar everywhere you go" Fionna blushed "yeah well, you never know when you might need something…" just then the movie started. They tried to watch the screen but couldn't because of the kissing and moaning sounds… Oh crap! Fionna had forgotten about that part. Maybe Gumball didn't know either when he brought me here…/ "Fionna" He looked so serious. / Or maybe NOT! He had seemed to gotten the point when he looked around. "I'm going to kiss you, is that alright" she sat there, unable to move; now she knew for certain. He started leaning in, closer, closer… just until their lips brushed slightly… "No." Fionna held him there "no?" he pulled back, making sure he had heard right. "Don't kiss me." "But why? We've done it before, it's not like it's the first time I kiss you" "I know and that's the problem. Gumball you had your chance and you've hurt me too many times already. I don- don't think we should see each other like that again. I can't go back. I'm sorry" Gumball sat there, grasping the heaviness of the situation, what she just said. "Okay" he stood up and grabbed her hand, making her stand up too. "Go." "Go where?" "Don't you have another date? You can't keep them waiting, it's not very lady-like" Fionna looked at him for a moment, and then hugged him "Thanks Gumball" He was taken off guard and looked away shyly "Just- just don't forget me, alright?" "I won't" she said and ran off.

Gumball started walking towards the way to the candy kingdom. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out what was inside. It was the gift he had planned to give her. He opened the box and pulled out the necklace. It was silver with the same gemstone her sword was made out of in the center. He looked at it for a moment, then put it back in the box and shoved his hand in his pocket again. He had lost. There was nothing he could do about it now. She seemed to know what she wanted in her heart; It was clear to see. He smiled sadly at the thought of the times when he was the only one in her heart. But that was just a memory now and all he could do was accept it.

Fionna ran to the meeting place, being careful not to spill the contents of her purse. She tried not to think about what had happened and instead just kept looking forward; Like she should do. She ran and ran…

Next up was Marshall.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hi there again! I have decided to continue it. My original plan was to end it in this second chapter but after I wrote I realized it would be too much to mesh all together, so I'm going to divide it like so. I really hope you liked it! / since Gumball's not that popular a choice I tried to make him a bit more manly (If you want you can share your opinions with me) Also thank you for all your comments, you really make me want to get my spirit up and continue writing. Please continue to keep supporting me. 3 Anyway next up, the awaited Marshall Chapter. {And I Promise not to take so long to update} ~Ohh the suspense!


	3. Chapter 3: Marshall Lee

Fionna kept on running until she came to a stop. She saw Marshall in the distance. He was wearing one of his usual band shirts and a camper hat that said 'Keep on trying'. He instantly flew to where she was. "Hey, you're early" Fionna was a bit out of breath "Yeah". "Couldn't resist my charm any longer could you?" Marshall joked. Fionna punched his arm "stop it". He laughed "Don't worry, where we're going you won't have to do any running" "Really?" "Nope, just hold on" Fionna knew what he meant. She took ahold of his shoulders and gripped tight while he held her waist "Here we go!" Marshall said as he jumped in the air. Fionna was thinking, this was a bit different than all those other times we flew together, because now we were… on a date. Fionna gripped tighter. "You okay there Fi?" "yeah" She answered quickly. After all she felt safe in his arms…

After a few moments Marshall spoke up "We're getting close". Fionna looked down; All she saw were just a bunch of trees, and they haven't been flying for too long either. She was starting to think if he was going crazy until he started descending in between some trees… They stopped at a spot in the middle of the forest, where a dinner was nicely arranged on some logs. "Ohh Fan-cy!" Fionna cooed. "Nothing less for milady. Have a seat" and so she did. When she saw the food she was a bit dumbfounded; It wasn't a normal meal like junkfood and stuff. There was an entire full-course pasta meal set on the table. "YOU made all this!?" Fionna questioned. "Yeah, I can cook stuff too. Mostly this, since it has a lot of red" He was referring to the tomato sauce. They sat down and started eating. Quickly they ran out of stuff to talk about. Fionna was a bit fidgety; she wasn't used to staying still for too long. "Couldn't we do the stuff we normally do?" "Not really, because this is a date, right?" "Yeah… But why do dates have to be so BORING" Fionna was expecting for Marshall to come up with one of his usual comebacks but instead Marshal hesitated a bit before saying his next words. "Honestly… All I want to do right now, is take you into these woods where not a soul can hear you, and do things to you that might make you hate me forever. I want to kiss you so long and hard that I might never give you back" Silence. "But I can't. Because you're special and I don't know what I would do to myself if I hurt you. To all the other girls, the relationship would go straight to something else. But I don't want that for you. I want this to go okay. I want to do it right." Fionna sat, thinking of what would have happened if he went along and did those teens. She saw that he was trying hard. Really hard. He was restraining himself for her…

"Marshall" she looked into his eyes, and he looked straight back into hers. "I'm… Sorry. I know you tried really hard to make this work, but I can't let you go on like this. I can only go out with you as a friend. I think it's for the best; we weren't really cut out for this dating stuff anyways. Let's keep having fun as friends… that is, if you still want to." She looked down and waited for his response. Marshall grabbed her waist and in an instant they were outside the forest. Just as he is setting her down, before letting go of her, He took off her hat and kissed her. It was an extremely long kiss; He poured every ounce of feelings he had for her in that one kiss. Everything he had ever wanted to say, without words; everything he ever felt. Until finally… He let go. "I knew you were going to say those things. I was just waiting for you to say them" He took off his hat and put it on her head. "Hope that kiss wasn't the last one sweet cheeks" Fionna was quiet for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks Marshall". "Hey no bomb. Keeping your hat by the way" Fionna puffed her cheeks. Marshall laughed "I really do love those cheeks". Then he flew away "Oh! And your 'Prince in flaming armor' is just around that corner!" he pointed from the sky. "What!?" Fionna yelled. "Don't worry Fi, a hot head like him? You'll be bored with him in a week!" Fionna waved goodbye. Marshall said, a bit more quiet "While I still have a thousand years to win your heart" he snickered and was gone.

Fionna started walking. She knew he was close. Then she saw him; and her legs stopped walking. There he was, waiting for her. His flame brightened at her sight. "Fionna." At the sound of her name she just stood there, stunned. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that he was there, and he was walking towards her. There was something about him that intrigued her, gave her curiosity. But curiosity killed the Cake, as a certain someone would say. She's alone with him, and she's seen what he's done like nothing. A flashback came to her of back at the treehouse. She felt a bit panicky, restless whenever she's with him and she needs to know more... While she was thinking she hadn't realized he was already in front of her. "Hi" he said. But she almost couldn't hear him over the roar of thunder. The sky was gray and all of a sudden it started raining…

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but here's the Marshall story. It was a bit hard to write this considering all the Fiolee feels I had because I'm very excited for the premier of the second genderswapped episode 'Bad little Boy' u …Because I made you all wait, and because I found it a bit short I put in a piece of The Flame Prince Chapter. Again thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and your feedback. Look forward to the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Flame Prince

*LAST CHAPTER*

….

As they ran franticly in the rain Fionna was trying to find somewhere close where they could find shelter. But that was hard because they were near the forest, and not much folks chose to live up there. Also, it was near impossible to see with all this rain pouring down. She kept running and searching, all while holding on to his hand. This could be deadly for him. If they didn't find someplace soon… And then she spotted it. A small shabby barn, just up in the distance; Instantly she headed for it. When they got there the door was locked. She kicked the door again and again until it opened. Thank glob it was already very old and loose. Fionna walked inside and helped Flame Prince settle down in a corner. She was soaking wet. Fionna took off her cardigan and set it in a wobbly chair. Then carefully took the hat Marshall had given her and carefully set it beside the cardigan. Now she had to check on how Flame Prince was holding up; It was so cold. She didn't even want to risk looking at him, just imagining how bad he must be. She took a deep breath and sneaked a quick glance… He looked horrible. He was all pale and looked like he was in extreme pain. Another crash of thunder roared outside that made them both jump. Fionna covered her eyes and slumped down next to him. She was surprised to see that her eyes were watery, she felt tears coming down her cheeks, and she couldn't control it. He could have died. GLOB HE COULD HAVE DIED! …As more tears flowed down she realized that she was scared; scared of what could have happened to him. Flame Prince reached out to touch her, as if he was testing something first. He had seen that she was crying and didn't want her to. He pulled Fionna into his lap and embraced her. It was the first time they hugged without the charm spell. "Don't cry" he told her. Fionna sniffed, trying to wipe the tears off her face. She settles down in his lap and returns his hug. It was strangely comforting, besides the fact that the reason they could touch was because his flames were out. He rests his chin on her head.

"You could have died." Fionna finds herself saying the words and immediately hates the thought. "No. I couldn't have… Something like that can't kill me. And besides I had my brave adventurer with me, didn't I?" he tickles her a bit. Fionna stifles a smile "I guess…" "AND it wasn't the first time either! You know that" "Yeah… you klutz!" Fionna nuzzles herself in deeper into him. She felt so comfortable in his arms. It was so cozy, so warm. This feeling was so much better than any uptight date. 'Hey, about that, what did he have in store for today anyways?' she found herself wondering. "So much for the date huh?" Fionna spoke up in the silence that had formed, "What did you have planned out?". Flame prince thought for a moment "Nothing" he finally said. "Like nothing nothing?!" "Nope". "But why?" Fionna was confused; why would he not plan anything? "Because… I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with you. We could be on a picnic or in the spooky dark forest or even in the Ice Kingdom, freezing our butts off and I wouldn't care, as long as I'm with you." Fionna was caught off guard; she hadn't expected him to think that way. He was just so sweet and he really cared about her… And she really cared about him. She didn't know what exactly was holding them back. All she knew was that was supposed to end today. She was gonna end this. She pulled back for a moment, so that she could look into his eyes. "FP?" …Flame Prince looked back into hers, and wondered how on Ooo he had such a beautiful girl right there, with him "Yeah? What's up?". "I umm… I love y-ou" As the last syllable escaped her mouth, before he could even react she pulled him in for a small kiss; then let go. She had her eyes shut so she couldn't see his reaction after she had kissed him, and- Glob did she really say that?! She was just about to die of embarrassment when suddenly she felt his lips on hers again, but more deeply now. "Me too…" She heard him say. Was she even hearing right? Is this actually happening? She didn't want to open her eyes and find out that this was just an uber-awesome dream.

When she did open them she could see that Flame Prince was even happier than her, and had a goofy smile all over his face. He even looked relieved "Glob Fionna, you have no idea how happy that makes me… I just-" He caught himself as he realized he was probably smiling like an idiot. "I just…" His gaze went over to her lips again and he leaned in "I love you so much…". Their lips connected; again and again he kissed her. And she was kissing him back. They kissed long and hard, this was the longest one they had shared, all their feelings joining in one act. Fionna started noticing that it was getting hotter. HE was getting hotter; His flames were coming back. "Mmm… Flame prince" Fionna started to warn him "wha-" Flame prince looked down for a moment, Dammit. He hadn't noticed. This would have been very bad for both of them. He started chanting the words quickly, then planted a kiss on her forehead. Just as he did, her body turned blue. God, he loved that blue. He kissed her forehead again, her nose, her cheeks. He grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck. Before they knew it, they were on the floor.

She let his hands slide up and down her waist, his tongue explore her mouth; everything in her was responding to his touch. She was loving every minute of this, every feeling, everything that was connecting them right now. Fionna realized that her shirt was over her chest, but she didn't even care. This was intense. Up until now they had only gone up to tier two. It was getting harder and harder to think. Flame prince stopped kissing her for a moment, just to look at her. She was so beautiful, every inch of her. He felt that he needed to explore more. As he started leaning in again, Fionna's body tensed up underneath him. Then, suddenly they heard another crash coming from outside so loud they both jumped.

In a second they realized what they had been doing and sat up next to each other, blushing. Fionna pulled her shirt down. She realized that she was no longer soaking wet from the rain. Before anything else happened, she wanted to say something. "Umm, Flame Prince I… uhh I think-" Her words just wouldn't come out. Why was it so hard to talk to him like this!? She hated this weak side of her. Her gaze was slowly moving away from him as she struggled to find the words. Flame Prince saw that she was having trouble. He gently took her chin and moved her face slightly so they would see eye to eye again. "Go on, it's just us here; I want you to be able to tell me anything. I'll hear whatever you have to say" He smiled at her. She smiled back at him, grateful. With his words she found what she had to say easier. "I want us to be together, I mean, you probably already know that and all but I mean really together, like… a couple. I like how we don't have to go out to places to date like it's an obligation; We enjoy each other's company and I love that. And of course I love the other guys too; and I'm going to keep hanging out with them and junk because they're my bros. But I want you to know that well, I kinda love you in a special way. Like nobody can ever replace you and uhh… when I look at you my brain goes all stupid and I feel so happy and like start to babble, like I'm doing now and I'll just stop now…" Flame Prince laughs "Hahah okay, okay… C'mere" he reaches out to hug her, and takes in a nice long breath, "Thank you". Fionna blushes but feels relieved and smiles "yeah" She hugs him back. And then they were, in that old barn, laying down just staring up into the ceiling. At some points they talked, or shared some kisses. Others, they just shared the silence. Fionna wasn't sure exactly when she had fallen asleep, or for how long she slept; but all she knew was feeling complete bliss and knowing that she would wake up, that same way, laying peacefully in his arms…

…

(( Wow, it's finally over. I really hoped you liked it and thanks so much you guys for all the support. I'm happy I decided to continue this after the first chapter. Anyway, on to new pastures I guess. I haven't really decided what I'm going to write next so tell me what you like I guess; Or tell me what you liked about this one. I accept constructive criticism also :3 Thanks for sticking till the end! ))


End file.
